Witches and Werebunnies
by DearlyDemented
Summary: I'm a 17 year old witch who just moved to forks to gain more control over my magic. my best friend is a werebunny who just found the love of her life and a sadistic bunch of Italian vampires want to kill me. oh and my familiar is crazy wolf. god help me
1. Chapter 1

If you had told Leah Clearwater six months ago that she would be happy, in love and studying she would have asked what the hell you were taking,  
and where she could get some. Amazing what one teenage girl could do.

hello hello,  
i finally decided to write something im very very new at this so any reviews would be greatly appreciated peace out Flora 


	2. vacations and friendly waiters

It was a long 3 days. The photo shoots, the perverted teenage boys and the under fed models all were annoying me to breaking point. I, Rose Mead, was one of the worlds most famous models, with 50's pin up good looks I was either praised for my sexy curves or criticized for my "fat" shape. The shoot I at was for Alexander McQueen and I could feel the bruises forming from the corset. I missed her cat Lucifer and my best friend Katarina Truffel, yes the Katarina of Victorias Secret, and I had a feeling if I didn't release some of my pent up annoyance soon the antique piano I was posing on was going explode soon.

"Yes darling, that's the ticket, now love if you could look slightly less homicidal that would be a great deal of help" called out Richard.

Richard Nickel was the man that discovered Katarina and I at the Victoria Zoo. He gave the us the shock of our lives when he screamed out "OH DEAR GOD THEY ARE STUNNING" to their form teacher Mr V. It took him three hours and two phone call's to convince zoo security that he wasn't a pervert and offered to photograph the us, the rest was history.

He turned to her fellow model Chuck Donovan and called out "ok now Chuckie darling I want you to look at Rose like you look at Simon the lighting guy ok?", I really need a vacation, she thought.

After two hours and one very awkward kiss later the shoot was done and I was on her way home.

"But Kat you don't have any body fat" I sighed into my phone.

Apparently our agent Isobel was convinced that Katarina had gained weight.

"Yeah well its not like I can gain weight but because my ribs don't poke out I'm obese" said Kat sounding frustrated.

Katarina Truffel was the exact opposite of me. Long honey blonde hair, big blue eyes, golden skin and a long lean body. Her trademark gap tooth was a surprising plus, apparently gap teeth we in.

"You live off leaves and carrots how much thinner can you get?"

Katarina's diet of vegetables only was a major plus in our profession, of course being part rabbit was the down side.

"I don't know but I'm sick of exercise and bitchy designers and perverted photographs, goddamn i want a break!".

well this certainly worked to my advantage.

"you know" I started slowly "they cant ignore both of us and if you really want a break.."

This was risky business, dealing with their mothers was like swimming with sharks, one wrong move and your head gets bitten off.

"Listen Kat meet me at the room and make sure both our mums are there ok" I instructed

"ok R" she replied before hanging up. It was time to deal with the sharks.

The apartment we were staying in was completely colorless. Kat had asked if the designer was color blind, he wasn't very amused.

The walls were completely white and the furniture was black, with all stainless steel appliances. The brightest things in the room were me and my mother Cathy Mead.

Aside from her pale skin and high cheekbones my mother and I were completely different.

Cathy stood at a tiny 5'2 and weighed half of Kat did, which was saying alot. Her hair was a caramel color and while Rosie's eyes were a deep dark color, Cathy's were a light almost gold color. Kind of like a vampires.

"Rose!, darling how was the shoot?" exclaimed my mother.

Cathy always exclaimed everything, like every word was so exciting.

"Fine Cathy, although Chuck might need some therapy after having to kiss me" I replied, "do you know when Bree is getting here, I need talk to you guys".

Cathy looked at me oddly, it wasn't often we called group meetings.

"she's picking up Katarina from the Prada go see and then were going to meet them for lunch at Madam Sosun, is anything the matter?" feigning concern.

Cathy hasn't cared what I did since I was old enough to take care of my self.

"oh nothing" I replied breezily "just some issues we need to clear up, I'd better go get dressed".

At promptly PM were were seated at Madam Sosun's and were waiting for Katarina and her mother to arrive.

Kat's mother Bree Truffel was the prime example of a cougar. nobody over 35 was ever accepted by her, of course it helped that she looked more like Kat's older sister than her mother. The same blonde hair, the same blue eyes and the same long toned and tanned body, the only difference was the gap. Bree's teeth were straight as a pin.

The room suddenly fell silent, then just was quickly everybody started whispering again.

Katarina was more recognized than I was, and a hell of alot more wild. The purple dress she was wearing was short, her hair looked as if it had never even meet a brush, she was walking towards the table as if it was her own home she was in and everybody else was a lowly peasant that should have been thankful for being in her presence.

Bree walked behind her dressed in a tiny red dress and heels that made her look like an amazon.

All of a sudden she could feel it. The heat that came with sensing people's lust. The sudden urge to touch her best friend in the most intimate way possible. It was time like these she really hated the male race and her own genetics.

"Sorry were late" said Bree looking slightly harassed "Isobel was talking us through a new contract with La Perla".

At 17 Katrina was the youngest model ever to enter the Victorias Secret show and wear those iconic wings, after her huge success high brand labels couldn't get enough of her.

"I'm going kill my agent" announced Kat looking completely serious. I didn't worry too much about it. Kat usually had 3 or 4 people she needed to murder every week.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" asked a smooth voice.

Their waiter was a guy who looked like a surfer and sounded like a cheap porn star, he was exactly Bree's type.

"well hello honey, I'll have a cosmo" purred Bree,

"gin and tonic" said Cathy sounding bored

"and I'll have the red wine and vodka on the rocks for my friend" said Kat with a wink.

The blonde duo were known to compete for men, which in Rosie's eyes was kind of disturbing.

"what's your name honey?" asked Bree batting her fake eyelashes,

"John Newton" he replied looking slightly stunned. The two beautiful blondes have that effect on most men.

"I'll just go get your drinks" he stammered before rushing off.

"Aww mum you scared him!" pouted Kat. My best friend the man eater

"look" I interrupted "Katarina and i have something we need to tell you".

I took a deep breath and went on "we need to take a break" I announced.

For a second our mums just looked confused and then they both smiled, that fake loving smile they used in interviews and dinner parties.

"don't be silly darling you and Katarina are doing fine, you cant stop now!" Cathy exclaimed.

Katarina suddenly looked anxious, her career meant more to her than it did to me. Katarina was wild, flirty and unpredictable but she the two things she loved more in the world were me and her job.

"Look were not booked for anything until next year, so were going to take the time to relax and finish our schooling" I said.

Cathy looked at me and all traces of that fake warmth and love were gone and replaced by a cold hard glare.

"Listen to me" I insisted "today I almost made the piano explode and its getting harder to block people's aura".

What little color in Cathy's face drained and for a moment she looked almost scared.

When I was eight my grandmother Lillian came to visit me. It was then she announced I was going to inherit the family magic.

For 10,000 years every generation of Mead's has one family member that inherits magic and certain gifts, mine, even by witch standards, were considered amazing. The ability to sense a persons aura, the power to heal any living being, the ability to induce lust and the power to hypnotize. I was the most powerful witch in over 5000 years and I wasn't even legal yet.

Katarina looked over at her mother and said "I need to shift more, its making me jumpy and I can't hold it off for much longer."

Katarina was just as magical as me. She was a shapeshifter. When we were six we decided to wander away when we were on vacation in the bush. A boy who looked about our age asked us if we wanted to play a game. He bit Kat right on the neck and just before he was about to attack me a woman appeared, grabbed him and ran. Ever since every month Kat needed to shift at least once a month or she got nervous and her body started to hurt. It's like something put of a cheap teen movie.

The Witch and the Werebunnie.

"And where exactly would you go?" interrupted Cathy, "where on earth is secluded enough for you two to.." she hesitated, trying to find a word to describe our supernatural counterparts, "to relax?".

Just then our friendly waiter decided to come back.

"Ok ladies' here are your drinks and if theres anything else I can do for you, please feel free to ask" he told us, attempting for smooth and coming off as nervous.

"Hey where are you from?" asked Kat. I stared at her in horror, she couldn't seriously be into this guy?

"Forks" he replied, looking slightly confused himself

"Where the fuck is Forks?" demanded Bree

"In Washington, it a really small town. It's kinda rainy and its got alot of forests around" he stated looking defensive

"Were going to live in forks, Washington for a year and then we'll return to New York after that" announced Kat.

Well that was easier then expected.

AN- Well i re-wrote this, it was littered with mistakes. Sooooo.... pretty please review? its my birthday this Friday, think of it as a gift to me =] 


	3. crazy wolf men and scared little bunnies

One week, six days and four threats from our agent later Kat and i were finally in Forks. Out of sheer luck there happened to be a small three bedroom house for sale in town and the school was happy to take katarina into their senior class. Everything seemed to fall into place.

"Its so cute!" squealed Kat. She had been saying that about everything, although to be fair it was a pretty town. The house was cozy and warm and the lush forest provided a beautiful scenery.

"Ok, so what we need to do first is paint the house" i said "then we better see somebody about repairing the fence and the garden need serious work, but i can fix that".

The house was old but sturdy. Its living room only had the essentials so far with a couch and a coffee table and the kitchen needed a new stove and oven. the bathrooms also needed some work but at least the house was still standing. The outside was a little more problematic. The grass was over grown and the white paint on the fence was chipped plus it was about one rainy storm from collapsing.

After unpacking our clothing and assessing the house we figured we needed two things. One was an extremely versatile handy man to fix the ancient fence, the leaking pipes and paint everything else and the second was curtains. For some odd reason there were no curtains in the house.

"You want to go to that hardware store to pick up some supplies" i asked.

"Sure, hey maybe they have a handy man we could use!" replied Kat.

"You know they don't sell handy men right?" i looked over at her at her, she just glared at me.

The hardware store was almost empty when we got there. The only people in the store was a family with six small children, an old man looking at power drills and a giant employee stacking boxes. Everybody had been staring at us since we walked in and two out of the six small children had asked their mummy if we were going to be their new friend. The mother had just gave us a dirty look and keep looking at lawn gnomes.

"I wonder why everybody is staring at us, i mean we aren't that famous" mused Kat "oh i love this yellow"

"Its too bright, imagine having a hangover and waking up to that" i pointed out "and everybody is staring at us because your dressed in floor length summer dress and have a feather headband on"

"oh right like a leather skirt and lace shirt is socially acceptable in this area?" she argued "hey how about a light blue, that's pretty shade"

"i like that color, lets use it for the kitchen and we can use this cream for the living and the rest of the house."

"Cool, i want this pink for my room" it was a bright hot pink. Enough to make your eyes water. "No way in hell Barbie"

"its not your room!" she argued, beside it'll look hot with my hair"

"riiiiiiight because that's what we should be looking for in paint. Hair flattering Fuchsia eye poison"

"oh right like your Goth dark red isn't supposed to flatter your...."

"Ladies is there anything i can help you with?" we turned around and saw the massive employee looking slightly annoyed and very tired. Up close he looked almost as good as the male models they worked with. Only this guy had a rugged untamed look, which only made him hotter Strong body and an impressive 6'3 height made him look like a Indian version of the hulk. his eyes were an earthy brown and his inky black hair was cut short, with a face that looked like it was carved by a sculptor. His features were that perfect. The name tag said Jared.

Jared stood there for a second before turning to look at Katarina. Instead of flirting with him like she usually would Kat seemed to sniff the air before freezing. She looked straight up at him and had a look of fear on her face. There was something very wrong with this.

When i discovered my magic i thought it was pretty cool. my grandmother taught me how to make flowers bloom and how to make morris, her bingo man friend, to sing the Russian national anthem without him realizing it. Then the hard stuff came. The ability to feel and induce lust is not the best tool for a little girl. I had the sex talk much earlier than my friends. which i then of course repeated to kat. But by far the ability to sense auras was the most useful magic tool known to witch kind. I not only see what a person is like from the outside but from the inside too. I could feel persons personality before they opened their mouth.

Jared the employee was loyal, temperamental, judgmental, impulsive and intense. he was also part wolf.

Kat was now close to tears. The employee looked at her like she was a particularly soft chunk of meat, but i could not feel any lust coming off him. Something was very very wrong.

Katarina, not being able to Handel the pressure any longer, turned and ran out. I looked up at the giant wolf man. He seemed to be waking up, like he was in a trance. I ran out looking for kat before she got into more trouble.

After running around and searching the entire town, including the forest i headed home. it was there i found Kat. she was curled up into a ball hiding in the kitchen. "Kitty what's wrong" i asked, reverting to our childhood nick names.

"I don't know" Kat looked up at me with her big blue eyes and whimpered.

There was something very wrong with this picture. Katrina wasn't afraid of anybody, hell i had seen gang members on the New York streets walk away from her. "Was it because he was a wolf?" i sat on the floor next to her wrapping my arms around her.

"I don't know Rosie! one second i was looking at paint and the next it was like all i could think of was running away from him"

"don't worry" i replied "I'll take care of him" .

We had moved to a tiny town to relax and work on our control over our magic and shifting. Now we had to deal with a werewolf. Its amazing how trouble always seems to find us.

AN- ok so this is chapter 2. As i said before i am very new to this so please don't flame me. Although constructive criticism is always helpful. So please review 


	4. wolf packs and crazy magic

"You can't go alone I'm coming with you" insisted kat. We had been having the same argument for the passed three hours, it was getting a little repetitive.

"Kat you freaked out being in the same room as the guy now you want to confront him, what if he tries to fight us" I tried reasoning

"I'll fight back" she said throwing her shoulders back and trying to put on a mean glare. I smiled, kat was always trying to be brave.

"Babe listen to me, I will be fine and if worst comes to worst I'll just hypnotize him and run, but I can't risk you getting hurt". Kat's shoulders sagged and her beautiful golden face suddenly looked pale and scared, much younger than her 17 years.

"Be careful ok? And promise me you won't do anything insane" she sighed before collapsing on the floral print couch in our tiny living room.

"Who me?" I said trying to look innocent "I'm always careful." Kat snorted and pulled me into a hug "ok just go and try not to get eaten."

The reservation was deathly quiet. It was four in the morning and I walking outside a little red house. After I gave kat some of my grandmothers calming draught I set off to find our wolf friend. Most people would think I was stupid for trying to track down a potentially dangerous wild man beast. My mother always did say I had no common sense.

When I first stepped into the rez I noticed two thing. One was that the houses all look weirdly alike, and two there was an insane amount of supernatural energy in the place. It was like having ants crawl under my skin. There was clearly more than one wolf in this little back water town.

After wondering around for a while I finally felt a hard tug at the bottom of my stomach. My spidey sense was telling me to walk into the forest. I really hope there were only wolves in the forest. The forest looked and felt was cold and forbidden. The trees were huge and there was barely any moon light all. I could feel was my gut screaming danger. It was annoying was hell.

After another hour wondering I finally felt it. An insane, animalistic feeling. I walked towards the clearing where I could hear murmurs. As I drew closer the talking stopped and then, suddenly, I felt a huge rush of magic in the air that left me gasping, leaning against a tree for support. My stomach felt like it was twisting its self, my head was pounding and I felt like clawing my skin off. For a second I forgot who I was and what I came here to do. There was too much power in the air. "Oh hell" I muttered, just before everything went black.

"You think she's dead?"

"shut up Quil"

"you shut up asshole"

"both you morons quiet"

"ok oh mighty alpha"

"why the hell didn't Sam have to put up with this shit"

"because he's Sam and your you"

"hey guys i think shes breathing!!"

"Seth you know putting your head on a hot girls chest doesn't count as second base right"

Ok that was creepy. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw a smoking hot teenage boy leaning over me.

"what no dinner first?" I snapped

The boy immediately turned a dark shade of maroon and started to stutter "wha..no..I..we..huh"

She heard a group of males laughing around her. Well this was different.

"Ok who the fuck are you and why am I in a forest" I demanded.

I sat up and looked at the rest of the guys. They were all tall and drop dead gorgeous. They also happened to be naked.

"Mother fucker why the hell does nobody have any pants on!" I yelled.

Then it hit me. Forks, the wolf employee, La Push, the forest, that body crushing power.

"Oh right, no pants" I realized they couldn't shapeshift with clothes on.

The werewolves were now all staring at me like i was insane. None of them seemed concerned that i was getting one hell of a show.

"well damn and its not even my birthday" I laughed

This seemed wake them up and they all looked down, as if just realizing they were naked. Not that I was complaining. I had never seen body's this perfect before, And I knew some sexy guys.

One of the guys looked down and just shrugged "consider yourself lucky" he said, sounding cocky. He was the shortest of the group, which wasn't saying much seeing as he was 6'1, and the thickest with a chest that could have make The Rock weep with envy. Arrogant, playful, powerful, loyalty. That was the reader digest version of his personality.

I looked around and picked up the differences between them. The youngest was gangly, with a cute face and long graceful legs. He was 16, kind, optimistic and a little bit lonely.

The one standing beside him was staring at me, studying me like I was studying him. He was the second tallest at 6'5 and built like a swimmer. Broad shoulders, slim hips and waist with long lean legs. Shy, loyal, placid, mature, and oddly enough, betrayed

The last one was easily one of the biggest men I had ever seen. Standing at a massive 6'9 he was a giant. He was extremely powerful, commanding, loyal, just and friendly. I would bet my entire headband collection he was the alpha.

"So its a no to the clothing then?" I asked.

The alpha frowned "who are you?" he had a nice voice, very husky.

"Rose Mead" honesty seemed like the best policy at the moment.

I stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off my jeans, wondering if they would stain.

I looked up at the werewolves and they seemed to be lost for words. That or they were just plain stupid.

"Look" I started "I just wanted to talk to Jared and sort out some issues with him, so if you could lead me to him that would be very helpful."

"How do you know Jared" asked bulky, looking all tough and mean like. Too bad I wasn't easily frightened. Their big bad wolf act was wasted on me.

"Relax puppy I come in peace" I sneered "I just need to get some issues cleared up"

"And what issues would they be" said the alpha, looking down on me.

"You tell Jared that if comes near my friend I will kill him" I said, calm and evenly.

The pack all stared at me for a moment before they cracked up laughing. Assholes.

"You know its a very stupid thing to underestimate me" I warned them

"Sure sure" snorted alpha "I bet your just terrifying"

"Look jackass" I said, wanting to get out of there before I ended up setting them on fire. "Just sent my message".

"Sure honey" grinned bulky. That was it

"Fucking mutts" I seethed "I'm out if here"

As I was walking away the wolves quickly moved into a circle, trapping me.

"Not so fast shorty, first you gotta tell us how you found out about us" said lanky, looking perfectly pleasant

"Lucky guess" I replied, getting impatient. "If you don't move I'm going to have to make you, and belive me you don't want to get on my bad side"

They all grinned again, the cocky bastards.

"Go ahead make me" challenged bulky

Well they can't say I didn't warn them.

I turned to the alpha and looked straight into his eyes. I took a deep breath and said, with as much authority as I could muster, "you will let me go, you will order you pack to leave me alone and you will give Jared my message".

The alpha's eyes were glazed over and his face was slack, giving him the appearance of stoner.

"Do you understand?" I demanded

Alpha nodded, eager to do my bidding he turned around and growled to his pack "back off".

The other three wolves started to shake, looked mad and worried. Suddenly i felt it again, that skin crawling, stomach cramping rush of power.

"What did you do to him" snarled Cutie

"Nothing I didn't warn you about" I shot back, wrapping my arms around my body "now get out of my way"

"Stand aside" bellowed the alpha with a command even i could feel.

The wolves looked stunned but quickly moved aside. Letting me walk off.

"This isn't over" growled lanky "well be back."

"Whatever" god these guys were irritating. I ran off, getting as far away from the pack as possible. That really wasn't how I imagined that meeting going. Oh well.

When I finally got home I found Kat sitting in the kitchen, eating an entire bag of carrots with a butchers knife in her hands. After explaining the black out, the pack and putting the alpha under influence Kat just stared at me for a second before sighing "I'm so getting eaten". Looking dejected she trudged off to be, still carrying the kitchen knife.

A/N - Ok so heres chapter 3. Also i really didnt like this chapter for some reason, it seriously took me like hours to finish.  
So pretty please review, I need feedback so press the little green buton if you want to make a Australian teenager very happy. 


End file.
